


Smile

by ArtFoxLife



Series: Malec drabbles [5]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtFoxLife/pseuds/ArtFoxLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Daily updated, do not hesitate to send me a prompt to drabbles or stories.<br/>I hope you'll enjoy reading this :)<br/>Prompt: smile</p><p>Disclaimer: The characters and world belongs to the amazing Cassandra Clare</p>
    </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Daily updated, do not hesitate to send me a prompt to drabbles or stories.  
> I hope you'll enjoy reading this :)  
> Prompt: smile
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and world belongs to the amazing Cassandra Clare

Smile can be shy, sad, glowing, nervouss or even cruel. Alec has seen Magnus smile in many different ways, some made his heart swoon, some made him worried.

This time Alec sees a smile, causing him to have a very different reaction. 

Magnus is leaning on the door frame with unbuttoned shirt and a smug look on his face. His lips are slightly parted and one corner of his mouth is pointing upwards. 

Alec knows what that smile means, he has seen it on many occasions and memories of these moments give him an adrenaline rush. 

He’ll enjoy this, immensely.


End file.
